Gaurdians of Darkness and Light
by dragonsbreath589
Summary: On hiatus


DragonsBreath: Konnechiwa! Hello everyone!

Yami DB: Hi Hi, peoples! X3

DB: (aka dragons breath) welcome! This is my very first fan fiction Ever!! Wahoo!!!!

Yami DB: And in honor of the occasion we have the entire YGO gang with us! Say hi you guys

YGO gang: HI!!!!

DB: - giggles- Anyway, this little ficcie came to me just now so I decided to write it while the ideas were still in my head. And if I get enough reviews I may start making chapters XD

YDB: so please review, and enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: You see I wrote a letter to dear old kazuki takahshi, the creator of yu-gi-oh and asked if I could, ya know, take it off of his hands. Well, he said no, and that YGO was his creation and that he'd never give it up. Then I mistakenly mentioned his handing it over to 4kids and…. lets just say he wasn't too happy about that. So, yeah I don't own YGO… yet

Summary: long ago an all powerful cult was organized to protect seven dangerous items and keep them from falling into the wrong hands, but they were all killed and nearly all of the items were stolen... but one. Now hundreds of years later a young boy named yugi mouto has uncovered the power of the millennium puzzle and has inherited the will of the cults leader Yami Atemu. He must go and recover the other seven items and stop the world from being plunged into eternal darkness.

* * *

**Guardians of darkness and light**

June 21st

1886

Domino forest

' How long have I been running for?' Yami Atemu wondered ducking beneath the low hanging branches of a tree. His shoes crunched over the dead leaves beneath his feet as he ran as fast as he could without dropping the precious item he clenched in his hands. Yami stole a quick glance behind him to see if _they_ were still after him. He couldn't see their faces due to the darkness of the forest, but he could still hear the wild pounding of horse hooves and it was getting louder. 'Shit!' he cursed mentally, they were gaining on him, 'There just has to be a way to escape!' crimson eyes darted left and right nervously looking for a way to lose his pursuers, he found none. The pounding of the horse's hooves grew impossibly loud, they were right on top of him and now it was a mere matter of time before they had him. Yami's mind flashed to his fallen comrades and the immense power they sought to protect he glanced down at the pyramid-shaped item in its hands its smooth golden surface shimmered dimly in the fading light. All those years of carefully guarding their secret was about to be undone, all the other items had been captured and **this **was the final one.

Abruptly the path came to an end at the edge a cliff, Yami stopped dead in his tracks he looked around helplessly for another route but there was none. The rustling of leaves brought his attention to the forest path. From the clearing he could see five men in dark, hooded, cloaks that hid their faces save for penetrating yellow eyes filled with murderous intent. Each rode a black horse; one of them held a gun and was aiming it directly at Yami! ((1)) Yami took a step back. His foot brushed the edge of the cliff. His heat beat wildly. He couldn't let them have this item, it as the key to unleashing a terrible darkness that had been sealed away for so long. Yami shut his eyes trying to come up with a plan, he could think of just one, it was desperate and would no doubt end in death but he had no choice. He looked over the edge of the cliff. Below was the ocean, the tide had set in and the waves were crashing into the shore. He then looked back at the men who were drawing closer and closer. The one with the gun had his finger poised at the trigger ready to fire. Squeezing his eyes back shut Yami in silent prayer Yami did the only thing he could do…

… He jumped.

* * *

DragonsBreath: And there we have it!

Yami DB: O.O he jumped

DragonsBreath: Yup!

Yami DB: Why in Ra's name did he jump?!!

DragonsBreath: DUH! To save humanity! Now pip down sow I can close the fic. (To the Readers) I hope you enjoyed this! And the only way for there to be more is to send many lovely reviews to me! Constructive criticism will be accepted but flames shall be ignored.

DB: Now Mou hitori no boku lets sign off!

Together: SAYONARA!!!

YGO gang: GOOD BYE!!!!


End file.
